Roget Martius
Dagnes Aurial Rydal Nortur Martius Roget, known to most of his associates as Roget, is a salarian officer within Citadel Security Services, and a member of Clan Martius. Biography Roget was born to the Martius clan, a currently low profile family with a strongly defined military background. Roget enjoyed a painfully simple life in a band of brothers. Per Martius clan in-house education, Roget was raised on military history, athleticism and several functional disciplines. Like most of his cohort, Roget found a competitive environment of foam dart guns, ball-based sports and strategic video games amongst his generation. Almost all generations of those in clan Martius are expected to join some variant of military or mercenary outfit. To that end, Roget began his attempts to qualify for C-Sec Academy, making sure to leverage a few courses in modern and historical policing. Initiations and training did no wear down his resolve, and eventually at the age of 13, he graduated top 10% of his C-Sec class. Roget transferred to the Citadel, mostly being assigned to administrative, foot patrol and minor thefts. As a salarian, however, he was soon moved into the super-identifier program, using the innate facial recognition of salarians to identify criminals or persons of interest in areas where Citadel cameras were not always available or sabotaged. Roget was quickly rotated through multiple aspects of C-Sec, ranging from Cyber Crimes and Restricted Weaponry divisions, and took an active interest in all of the novel threats common, uncommon and possible to the Citadel. His true calling to his culminated experience and skills presented itself when he was elected for the COPMOD Initiative, a relatively small group of specialized hostage extractors who were also capable of gathering evidence via unconventional means. Using a specialized set of tech skills, stealth and defensive tactics, they were adaptively assigned to many hostage situations, crowd control and surveillance operations. Soon enough, the M-55 Argus with the COPMOD configuration became the iconic sound and symbol for the division. In between batarian bombers, salarian smugglers, and hanar hackers, COPMOD and its operatives weren’t always heralded for their exploits, but their presence was usually heard via their signature weapon. Personality Roget, named after the ancient Earth thesaurus, is a mostly typical Salarian. While portraying some arrogance, quick tongue and intellectual superiority over the common folk, Roget has subscribes highly to a community policing model, emphasising communication, understanding and escalation of force only when necessary. Whilst humorous, patient, untalkative, generous and selectively flirtatious outside of the job, he becomes a paragon of good nature in the job. While he embodies a friendly exterior and unprejudicial perspective as an officer of the force, C-Sec training and experience have slowly worn his acceptance down. Continued correlations of certain species - Krogan, Batarian and Quarian - have colored his racial profiling. Roget typically keeps this in check, but even the briefest of facial tweaks on the matter sometimes betray his internal struggle. Once situations turn highly aggressive or into full-blown firefights, a different facade of the Martius clan is exemplified. Partial to using STG styled tactics, Roget may become utterly ruthless as opposing force intensifies, and may drop out of communications and pursue objectives as a lone wolf. There’s an element of cockiness, responsibility and perhaps just an unfamiliarity of non-salarian group cohesion in this side of Roget, but these tend to be a tempered approach. Physical Description Beige and tan skin cover Roget’s relatively well trained body, which - if found outside the blue C-Sec uniform or armor - is in peak physical standard of the slightly above average musculature as far as salarians go. While his eyes may appear apathetic, his eyes are vigilant, constantly profiling and examining faces. Roget lacks the typical facial markings of those who have undergone a reproduction contract. Roget can stand with a regimented straight stance while on guard duty, though will often employ a bodyguard gait while on patrol; always looking on the horizon, momentum carried forward by the left hand, and the right hand subtly hovering over the right hip where the sidearm would be. Armament On the beat of the Citadel, he will typically only carry a single M-77 Paladin Pistol to minimize police militarization common to C-Sec. In the rougher areas of the Wards, he will typically also carry a CROCS PDW MK3. In a far more planned operation, the M-55 Argus modified for high profile takedowns is typically over his shoulder. He dual-wields two Armali Council omni-tools of the Nexus line, both with a Sentinel Linked Interface or SLI. These devices can project Omni-Shields or utilize the combat ability Cryo Blast. His armor is equipped with Tech Armor projectors and a Tactical Cloak device. Category:Salarians Category:Characters Category:Clan Martius Category:C-SEC Category:C-SEC Officers Category:COPMOD Category:COPMOD Officers